My love the colonel
by KatoTheCat
Summary: Chung finds out that Edan the famous Colonel and beloved friend has been missing for 11 years he searches for him only to come up empty but when he goes to Velder, Vanessa gives Chung a folder containing Edan's information will this bring Chung one step closer to finding Edan? when he sleeps in a forest he is attacked by demons will he win the battle or will Edan save him?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG its been a while since i did a story QAQ sorry if it sucks! anyway~ i hope you enjoy it! Classes: Chung (Shelling Guardian) Edan: (Blade Master) rated T for some love later on~ no flame's please! ~working on chapter 2 atm~ **

**i know it says Raven (._ .;) well he is a raven so ill go with that! /shot**

Theirs always been a name that's been always on my mind, tugging at my thoughts...ever since I found out that he went missing over 11 years ago, Edan the famous now feared colonel in Elrios.

"I don't know why their so scared of him" I quietly mumbled to myself as I talked to Velder's knights, I wanted to know more about what happened to him so I went to Velder on my own without telling my comrades who were still back in Hamel '_maybe I should have told them I was coming here_' I thought as I walked towards Vanessa.  
"Who goes their?" Vanessa said holding her weapon, ready to strike me if I didn't answer

"My names Chung I'm from Hamel" _ugh why am I so formal? She knows me_

"Oh" Vanessa put's away her weapon seeing as there is no real threat "what can I do for you chung?"

She knew what I was going to ask but I asked anyway "I want more information on colonel Edan" I gulped when I saw her expression change

"Chung" I knew that tone in her voice meant that I should give up "I know you've been searching for him for the past 11 years but maybe its time to give up" she paused for a brief moment "we don't even know if hes still alive"

"HE IS ALIVE!" I yelled as I closed my eyes holding back sobs, I could feel Vanessa's eyes on me for a few seconds before I felt a hand on my shoulders

"Seeing as your determined to find him I will give you a folder with his information" as my eyes flew open I could see Vanessa's gentle smile "be careful do not tell anyone you have this its top secret" she said as she handed me the folder

"thank you Vanessa" I smiled back and put the folder in my book bag that hanged around my waist. As I headed out to go back to Hamel Vanessa wished me good luck on finding Edan.

Their is a big forest that separated Velder to Hamel's ship and the only way to get to either one was to go through the forest. Now you'd probably think that it was scary and demonic looking but its the opposite the forest was beautiful with the trees full of leaves everything was green with the sun shining down making it have a soft glow I always felt peaceful whenever I came here '_maybe I should stay here for a bit_' I didn't really want to go back to Hamel just yet knowing that I would have to explain to everyone where I was.

'_It's so warm here maybe I'll take just a small cat nap_' and with that thought I layed down under a tree and closed my eyes.

~Time Skip~

When I opened my eyes it was dark '_oh great the sun has setted' _I yawned and sat up_ 'I'm in so much troub-'_ just then I heard a low growl in the trees I quickly had my hand on my waist just in case I had to use my grenades '_this isn't good'_ the air in the forest started getting darker...was this smokescreen? Or was their a forest fire nearby and it spooked the animals? I couldn't see anything the air was getting darker and darker, I heard the growl more louder, I slowly got up hoping not to make any sounds '_is this a demon?_' with my hand still at my waist I curled my fingers on a grenade ready to fire it in case it broke out into a fight with a unknown opponent here chances are this might be a fight '_wait..why is their no movement yet?_' as soon as that thought finished a arrow was shot scratching my cheek I quickly threw a grenade at the direction the arrow was fired, another arrow was fired but at the opposite direction missing me by an inch then I felt a shiver run down my spine as soon as I felt it my legs had moved to the left dodging a spear '_a all out demon attack?!_' I used my elastic bomb's to make a small pathway in the direction of where the spear was thrown. Soon I spotted a figure in the dark forest air '_their!_'

"BIG BANG STREAM!" the demon was hit with my grenades, hit...not down. The skill helped the air was a bit clearer and I could see better, now that I can see I saw that I was surrounded in all directions '_this is bad_' as they all came at me with their weapons pointed in my direction I quickly jumped up and landed near a bush **(W****/N: chung hides extra cannons in places like bushes,chest boxes, under trees, ect, ect just in case he has to fight a unexpected battle**) with swift actions I took out and loaded my cannon "now the real battle is going to begin".


	2. Chapter 2

The demons came at me in every direction.

"DREAD CHASE!"

As I held tight onto my cannon I could see from the corner of my eye more demons coming at me. Running behind me, I quickly turned and unhooked my bombs. That's when I noticed one of the demons readying it's laser 'I have to get to that demon quick' as soon as my missals(?) fired and shot the demons I ran as quickly as I could before the laser demon could fire but then a blinding light hit me and my back hit a tree with tremendous force "ugh" as I fell to the ground my vision went hazy I shook it off and hopped to my feet.

This battle went on and on, my strength was slowly weakening 'damn how many demons are their anyway!?' I shouted in my mind as I shielded myself and readied my cannon for another attack when suddenly two demons grabbed my arms while the other grabbed my cannon pinning me to the ground...even though my shield is hurting them, they didn't seem to care. As I struggled to free myself from their grip I felt claws tear through my armor onto my chest a loud cry escaped my lips as I felt the demonic claws dig into my skin, my eyes widened when I felt my blood escape from the wound 'this..this is not good..my vision is slowly fading' I built up all my strength and started to wildly thrash my arms and legs as I thrashed my bomb clip became loose 'their!' in a swift sweep I got my bomb and threw it in the air making it explode half way and knocking away the demons from the explosion. I took my cannon and quickly reloaded but then one of my legs gave out 'crap...too much blood lost my body is slowly giving up' I felt the blood seep into my armor, with a heavy breath I launched my missals(?) at the demons as I watched my missals(?) hit the demons my other leg gave out and I was laying on the ground I could sense more demons coming my way.

"too bad I couldn't find Edan and tell him how much he meant to me" as I shielded myself I closed my eyes and put one arm over the wound. I heard some weird demonic noises I wanted to see what was happening but my eyes wouldn't open I also heard slashing? Did someone come to help? I couldn't concentrate my mind was going on and off.

"CHUNG!" I heard a voice yell out my name it sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it my mind was finally slipping the last thing I remembered was something cold and hard and something soft and warm touching my skin then my mind went blank.

. . . . . .

"mmmm" I rolled on my back and my arm touched something cold 'what is this?' I sleepily thought to myself.

"hey if you keep touching my claw you might hurt yourself" I heard a male voice say

I quickly opened my eyes and jumped to my feet 'w-whoa' I fell to my knees when I felt a pain to my chest.

"Are you okay?" the male voice said with concern and came close "D-don't come any closer" I warned him "but you look like your going to faint" the stranger ignored my warning and came close. I readied myself in a fight position "calm down Chung I wont hurt you" how did he know my name? "how do you know my name?" my hand reached to grab a grenade on my hips but their was nothing their.

"Did that slash on your chest affect your memory too? Well...i don't blame you for forgetting I mean it has been a long time"

I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to the light, My eyes widened when I saw who it was standing in front of me "E-Edan" a single tear escaped my eyes as I stared at the person who I was looking for many years ever since he disappeared "long time no see Chung" I ran to Edan and hugged him tightly ignoring the pain in my chest. I started to cry and felt Edan's warm hand on my head petting me "I know you've been looking for me" as he said that I looked up at him "how did you know I was looking for you?" he gently walked over to the bed and sat me their then he took out a folder it was the same folder Vanessa handed to me "I saw this in your bag" I wiped my eyes "if you know then you probably already know what I want to know" Edan slightly tilted his head "Hmm" he sat next to me and handed me the folder it was then I noticed that I only had my boxers on, my face flushed "Where are my clothes?"

"I washed your clothes their outside drying" Edan said with a proud smile on his face "It wasn't easy washing with only one normal arm but I managed to do it"

"Oh" it was all I could say as I softly put my hand on my bandaged chest I could feel Edan's eyes stare at me as I looked around I didn't notice where I was but now that I have a good look at my surroundings I was in a small cabin.

"This is where I come to rest after a difficult battle this is also my home" edan said probably seeing the questions on my face "what part of the forest are we in?" I looked at him with curious eyes "we are deep in the forest no one can see this place and theirs only one way of getting here and that's by a special route that only I know"

"Will the demons be able to get us here?" I asked concern "No, they know not to bother me for their own good" edan softly patted my head "no need to be concerned we are safe here" without knowing it I gently put my hand on his cheek and looked at him with curious eyes "you act the same but you look so different" I said to him noticing how golden his eyes were, how grown up he looked with his dark hair neatly messy and the scars on his face from hard battles and his red uniform but their was something, something about edan that made my body cautious I don't know what it was and why it made my body feel this way "Heh I could say the same to you Chung" I snapped out of my train of thought and quickly removed my hand from his cheek "I didn't grow that much"

"I bet you have"

I carefully stood up "I'm still short"

"I don't believe you" Edan stood up in front of me "wow you really are short" he teased by slightly picking me up.

"ow"

"Sorry I forgot" he put me down

I put my hand gently against my chest "thank you for rescuing me edan" Edan slightly blushed "no need to thank me chung" he put his hand on my shoulder "you should rest you took quite a good slash and lost a lot of blood" I layed on the bed "you won't disappear when I open my eyes right?" I looked at him with worried eyes Edan smiled and patted my head "I won't disappear I'll be right here when you wake up"

"Okay" I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

-Edan's POV-

I watched as Chung drifted to sleep 'he has a cute sleeping face' I thought as I watched him 'I wonder if I should tell him what happened to me' I softly brushed my hand against his cheek

'he'll find out sooner or later anyway so I better tell him but what if it's too much and he gets scared' I looked at Chung's sleeping face and saw him smile in his sleep 'he's probably having a good dream' I quietly sighed 'Chung is a strong person I'm sure he can handle it' I almost forgot about his clothes I better go get them I slowly stood up and covered chung with a blanket and went outside.

"It's almost morning" I said to myself as I went to get Chung's clothes, the blood stains were gone and his clothes are nice and dry I got his clothes and went back inside. I layed his clothes in a neat pile next to his bag and destroyer then I sat on the couch.

**I hoped you liked this chapter~ :3 sorry it took so long D: I was busy...**

**Chung(ShG): Yeah right! You were playing elsword and sulking when they delayed Tactical trooper**

**Me: S-shut up chung! QAQ you know I love tactical trooper...*sulks in the corner***

**Edan: *puts his hand on my shoulder* his pre release is now on NA so be happy**

**Me: I know *smiles and pulls chung in a hug***

**Chung(ShG): ow! *starts to purr***

**Me: oops sorry~ *purrs with Chung***

**Edan: when will the next chapter be out?**

**Me: Hopefully by Saturday or maybe even tomorrow I dont know im pretty bad when it comes to time**

**Chung(ShG): I noticed *bops kat on the forehead***

**Me: owww, anyway I hoped you all liked it and sorry for delaying a lot *bows in apology***

**Edan&Chung(ShG): Hoped you liked it and you'll see us in the next chaper! **

**Chung(ShG): now lets go out with a bang!**

**Me: what do you mean by that? o.o;;**

**Edan: Oh boy...**

**Chung(ShG): CARPET BOMBING! **

**ME:NOOOOO! *runs* x 3x**


End file.
